Break you
by LadyIconDraco
Summary: Sarah did have plans the night that she wished Toby away; they just weren’t early enough to interfere with her babysitting. JS My attempt at a dark fic. Song-fic one-shot


Here is a one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head, it was also the shortest thing I had that needed to be typed go me and my laziness.

Summery: Sarah did have plans the night that she wished Toby away; they just weren't early enough to interfere with her babysitting.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie "The Labyrinth" or to the song "Break You".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah slipped out of the now dark house, her friends all safely back in their own realm, and at two o'clock in the morning Karen had finally gone to bed.

"I have plans Karen, I just never tell you about them." The sixteen year old made her way down the street to her friend's house. Quietly, she slipped in the back door, Kathy was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, what kept the bitch up this time?" Sarah's friend grabbed her keys and led the young champion out the door.

"She heard laughter reverberating throughout the house." _Too bad she didn't know where the laughter was coming from; I would love to see her reaction to Ludo, or anyone else for that matter_. "She must be getting paranoid in her old age."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kathy backed her Volvo out of her driveway and headed downtown.

"Are we meeting the guys?" Sarah changed into a shirt Kathy had brought for her and pulled her hair back.

"Yeah, but John is bringing his girlfriend. I knew that would look good on you." The car's driver admired the tight lace tank top.

"Thanks. Why does he even come if he's going to bring her? He's just going to make-out with her all night and not spend anytime on the dance floor." Sarah adjusted the white addition to her wardrobe and undid the top button, uncomfortable with the high neckline.

"He doesn't want to be left out, and John wouldn't dance anyways, he doesn't really like going to the clubs." Kathy pulled into a spot in front of the dance club. "Hey, are you gonna dance with Aaron?" The implications of the sentence were not missed by her.

"Nah, I'm over him." The brunette wanted to avoid the topic of attractive males altogether, but her blonde friend was having none of that.

"Over him?! You've been crushing on Aaron for over a year, he's finally starting to return those emotions and you're 'over him'. Just like that? What happened?" _A monarch in tights._

"I'm just, over him." They entered the club, and all conversation was lost while their ears adjusted to the volume of the music.

Surrounded by friends, Sarah sat alone. Her thoughts on the adventure she had experienced earlier that night. Kathy, noticing her friend's brooding, pulled her onto the dance floor. A rock song came on, not wanting to be zoning in a mosh like atmosphere, Sarah headed for the edge of the crowd. The mob shifted and soon Sarah found herself at the wall, still surrounded by people. Wanting to escape the mixed emotions and the fight between the rational and dreamer sides of her brain, she gave herself to the music.

Two songs later Sarah was still in the mass of bodies and still against the wall, but something changed. Hands grasped her hips and moved with her. _I so do not need this right now._

"Aaron, lets not get…" She turned around, it wasn't Aaron behind her. "Jareth." His hair was pulled back and he was in jeans, but the poet shirt and leather gloves were still in place. He pushed her against the wall, she looked around; no one had taken any notice. _Of course not, who would notice a couple in an intimate position out on the dance floor when everyone else is grinding?_ "What are you doing here? I won."

"Did you? Are you sure of that?" One of his hands was on the wall; the other was at her waist, playing with the lowest button on her tank top.

"I'm home, so is Toby." She felt the button unhook, he moved to the next one.

"Look around you Sarah, is this really the home you know?" He took his hand off of her shirt for a moment and made a sweeping gesture. Her vision flashed, in place of the dance club was the ballroom from her dream, devoid of people, but just as menacing as it had been with them. In the time it took for her to blink, the club had returned.

__

Trying to find a way to fight the pain

But it seems, there's no way around it

Reaching for the sun and finding rain

I melt, I'll always be grounded

so much I have brought upon my self

Can't, believe that I'm still here

Looking for a place you know so well

You see, it never existed

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

break you

break

"But I said the words, I defeated your Labyrinth." Uncertainty filled her voice and confusion took hold of her features. He chuckled, as his slow progress up her shirt reached the third button of eight.

"Defeated? Dear Sarah, this game was not meant for winning."

His hand was stopped on the fourth button; Sarah's mind had finally registered what it was doing. The teen looked around at all of the people, again the ballroom flashed before her eyes.

"None of this is real, is it?" She did not notice the triumph in his eyes or the cruel smile that played on his lips. When she finally did look up all she saw on his face was sorrow and sympathy. He had not answered her question.

__

All this time, I really though you knew

The game was not meant for winning

explanation for the things I do

No, but I'm constantly grinning

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

"How do I get home?"

"What's done is done." His avoidance to answering eluded her observation. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Now, now, don't cry. It's not as if you were without choices." Hope shined in her eyes. "You can stay here, in this place, knowing all the while that it is a lie, or" His breath in her ear sent a shiver down her spin, involuntarily, she released his hand. "You can return to the castle…" He pressed his body against hers. "With me." She gasped; he took the opening and kissed her. Her face was covered in the red of a blush when he pulled away.

"But…" A finger to her lips stopped her protest.

"Just say you right words, you must wish yourself out of this place." She looked around the room once more. _It's all a lie Sarah; you wouldn't be able to live a lie_. It did not occur to Sarah that the thought was not her own. "But be careful, all those wished to the **goblins,** in turn, become goblins." He took her face in his hands. "Do you understand?" Tears poured down her face, much was still confusing, but she did not want to live in a fake world, and a small part of her wanted to know what it meant to return to the castle with this man.

"I...I wish…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Kathy returned to her car, having forgotten her wallet, and found a note placed on her windshield.

Dear Kathy,

I'm sorry that I didn't come find you; I didn't want you to stop me. I've run away, don't come after me.

I'll miss you,

Sarah

Running inside to call Sarah's parents, the blond did not see the dwarf hiding around the corner. "I's sorry Sarah, but I's can't let my first friend go. Yous'll like the Underground I's swears. That is, if 'e doesn't crush your spirit." With his apology said, and tears running down his cheeks, Hoggle returned to the Labyrinth to await his friend's arrival.

__

Could you ever recognize this pain

You see, it's so far from over

I don't guess you'll never be the same

You know I'm choking on knowledge

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Something inside her screamed and rebelled against the idea. His hand, it had finally found her bra, soon overpowered the voice. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now." If Sarah had been in the club, she would have heard the victorious laughter of the king, but she was in his castle, far away from the world she knew.

__

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

I will break you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you go, that was my attempt at a dark fic. I could continue it, if you really wanted, but it will contend for time with three other stories, so I don't know when I would get it updated.

Draco


End file.
